A connection terminal of this kind is known for example from DE 10 2013 108 116 A1 from the applicant's organization. In this known connection terminal, an actuating arm that is movably mounted by means of a slotted guide is moved by an actuating tool in order to close or open a clamping point.
The known connection terminals are disadvantageous in that they usually comprise a plurality of movable individual parts, resulting in a complex and thus cost-intensive manufacturing process.